Come little Children
thumb|234px|Das alte Haus, mittlerweile vollkommen verwahrlost...Das Erste mal seit Jahren war ich wieder an den Ort meiner Kindheit zurückgekehrt, dem Alten Haus am Wald. Niemand außer mir kannte diesen Ort, er war mein Geheimnis und auch das was dort passiert war hatte keine Menschenseele jemals erfahren. Nach einem langen Marsch hatte ich endlich mein Ziel erreicht : Das Alte Haus, es stand in der Nähe eines Waldes und war mit den Jahren ziemlich heruntergekommen. Der Rasen war seltsamerweise nicht verwildert oder so sondern wirkte gepflegt, im Gegensatz zum Haus: Die Fassade bröckelte an vielen Stellen schon stark ab oder war verwittert, bei vielen Fenstern fehlten die Scheiben aber nicht bei allen, im Dach waren viele Löcher, Der Balkon war erstaunlicherweise noch einigermaßen heil, die Tür fehlte und im ehemaligen Garten waren nur noch vereinzelt kahle Bäume zu finden die düster wirkten. Mein Magen verkrampfte sich und aus irgendeinem Grund bekam ich ein ungutes Gefühl, die Atmosphäre war so.. seltsam unheimlich obwohl das Ganze hier an sich nicht besonders unheimlich war. Mit Jedem schritt den ich auf das Haus zumachte verstärkte sich mein Gefühl und ich bekam das Gefühl gleich kotzen zu müssen, so sehr hatte mein Magen sich verkrampft, als ich plötzlich ganz leise etwas hörte. Nach ein paar Schritte Konzentrierte ich mich nur auf den leisen Gesang den Ich hörte .Kaum hörbar aber es war da, wunderschön und von einer Frau gesungen. Meine Magenkrämpfe haben seltsamer weise aufgehört. Allerdings bekam ich Gänsehaut und meine Füße trugen mich fast von alleine zum Haus. Meine Gedanken kreisten nur noch um den Gesang. Kurz vor der Türe blieb ich stehen und vom Gesang war leider auch nichts mehr zu hören. Ich war wie verzaubert vom Gesang und jetzt schaltete sich mein Verstand ein um mich zu fragen ob ich mir das nicht alles eingebildet hätte. Nun erinnerte ich mich wieder an die schöne zeit die ich mit meinen Eltern damals hier hatte... bis ich 6 wurde und wir von hier wegzogen, warum hatten sie es mir nie erzählt. Ein Kichern weckte mich aus meinen Erinnerungen und ich schaute mich um woher das kam. Nirgendwo war jemand zu sehen, als wieder jemand kicherte bekam ich langsam Gänsehaut und ein mulmiges Gefühl. Plötzlich hörte ich den Gesang wieder, allerdings diesmal klar und deutlich so dass ich es verstehen konnte : „Come little Children, I“II take Thee Away". Verwirrt schaute ich von woher die Stimme kam und sah flüchtig eine junge Frau ein Paar Meter von mir entfernt richtung Wald gehen. Ohne mich zu beachten ging sie allerdings weiter. Fasziniert von der Frau rannte ich ihr ohne nachzudenken nach. Meine Gedanken drehten sich erneut nur um den Gesang. Mitten im Wald hatte ich sie auf einmal verloren.Frustiert setzte ich mich auf einen Stein. Als ein kalter Wind kam merkte ich das ich nur ein T-shirt trug und es bitterkalt war. Meine Gedanken wanderten zu meiner Familie und blieben bei meiner Schwester Mari und meinem Bruder Raye hängen. Ihre Gesichter waren deutlich vor meinem inneren Auge... Raye sah genauso aus wie Vater, mit den dunkelbraunen Haaren, den Stahlblauen Augen, die schmale Nase sowie den schmalen Mund und dem gut gebauten Körper für sein alter von 10 damals. Mari und ich sahen eher wie Mutter aus: wir hatten beide sehr dunkles fast schon schwarzes Haar, große grüne Augen, eine Stupsnase, schmale Lippen und einen Schlanken und zierlichen Körper. Mari war 4 Jahre alt und ich war 6 Jahre alt. Mari war immer die ruhigste von uns dreien. Sie hatte es geliebt auf einer Wiese zu sitzen und die Tiere zu beobachten oder Blumenketten zu basteln. Ich war immer die Rebellische, die die immer am meisten Ärger machte oder Streiche spielte. Raye war der Vernünftigste von uns auch wenn er erst 10 Jahre alt war, ihn brachte nichts aus der Ruhe und er liebte uns sehr auch wenn er uns oft ärgerte. Es tat weh an sie zu denken. Aus meinen Gedanken erwachte ich als ich etwas nasses an meiner Wange spürte. thumb|Die geheimnisvolle Frau... Erst da bemerkte ich das ich geweint hatte. „Come little Children, The times come to play here in my garden of shadows“. Sang die Frau wieder und es klang als ob sie direkt neben mir wäre, was mich zum Schaudern brachte. Mit einem Ruck stand ich auf und die Frau verschwand wieder.Ernergisch folgte ich ihr und kam an einer wunderschönen Lichtung an. Dort stand die Frau, sie hatte Dunkelbraunes glattes schulterlanges haar, wundervolle Blaue Augen, eine schmale Nase, einen Zierlichen Mund und einen zierlichen, zerbrechlich wirkenden Körper, der durchsichtig wirkte. Sie lächelte sanft und sang weiter ihr Lied, bis es mich vollkommen schaudern lies: „Follow Sweet Children, I'll Show Thee The Way, Through All The Pain And The Sorrows, Weep Not Poor Children, For Life Is This Way, Murdering Beauty And Passions“. Leider bekam ich aufeinmal ein seltsames Gefühl wenn ich ihr zuhörte. Es war als ob sie mir die Kraft rauben würde. Wieder ein Kichern. Mein versuch auf sie zuzulaufen scheiterte. Es war als hätte ich Blei an den Füßen. Nun wurde ihr Lächeln bösartig und ich bekam einen Anflug von Panik als sie auf mich zu kam. zwar konnte ich aufstehen doch sie hielt mich mit einer derartigen Kraft fest das sie mir fast den Arm zerquetsche . Vor Schmerz schrie ich auf. „Wo willst du denn hin Rose?", fragte sie mich und Fragen schossen mir durch den Kopf: woher kennt sie meinen Namen?, warum wollte sie, dass ich ihr folgte?, Wer oder Was ist sie? Allerdings sprach ich meine Fragen nicht laut aus. Stattdessen versuchte ich mich von dem gewaltigen Schmerz abzulenken. Zwei Gestalten tauchten plötzlich neben der Frau auf. Voller Schreck musste ich erkennen das es Mari und Raye waren. Ihr bösartiges Grinsen verzog sich zu einer Fratze die nicht mal in meinen schlimmsten Albträumen auftauchen würde. plötzlich gab mein großer Bruder den ich so abgöttisch liebe ihr ein langes scharfes Messer mit dem sie in meinen Arm stach. Das Blut spritze förmlich aus dem Arm. Tränen strömten über mein Gesicht und ich versuchte diesen unerträglichen Schmerz irgendwie auszuhalten. „Rose...“, murmelte meine kleine Schwester mit leiser Stimme und sah aus als ob sie gleich anfangen würde zu weinen. „Oh die arme Rose, die einzige Überlebende von damals“ meinte die Frau sarkastisch und kicherte. „was... was meinen sie mit einzige Überlebende“, stammelte ich . Ich war mir nicht sicher wie lange meine Beine mich noch tragen würden da sie sich anfühlten wie Wackelpudding. Statt einer Antwort holte sie einige Fotos hervor : das erste Foto zeigten meine Eltern, meinen Vater geköpft, gehäutet und aufgeschlitzt, meine Mutter ebenfalls gehäutet, am Bauch aufgeschlitzt und mit Blut überströmt. Während ich noch Fassungslos das erste Foto anstarrte und nicht verstand was vor sich ging holte sie auch schon das zweite Foto hervor.Das nicht weniger Grausam war. Es zeigte meine Geschwister, die auch grausam getötet wurden: Meinem Bruder Raye wurde der Schädel zertrümmert, die Arme abgehackt und der Bauch aufgeschlitzt, Mari“s Arme waren vollkommen verkohlt bzw hingen noch an Kabeln, die an einer Autobatterie hingen, ihr Gesicht war fast nicht mehr zu erkennen so zertrümmert war es und ihr Körper war komplett aufgeschlitzt worden. Die Frau fing an hysterisch zu lachen .Währenddessen kamen die grausamen Erinnerungen an Damals. Die Erinnerung das ich damals zusehen musste wie diese Frau meine komplette Familie grausam tötete und mich übrig ließ... Kurz nachdem meine Geschwister tot gefunden wurden zogen wir weg. Allerdings wurden auch meine Eltern kurze Zeit später genauso grausam getötet wobei ich wieder zuschauen musste. Als ich wieder zu der Frau sah bemerkte ich das Raye und Mari verschwunden waren und die Frau mich mit abartigen Blick ansah. Sie hob das Messer hoch und dann wurde ich auch schon in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Als ich erwachte war ich nicht tot sondern im Krankenhaus wo man mir erklärte wie man mich gefunden hatte: vollkommen blutverschmiert und schwer verletzt an einer Straße. Als ich jedoch versuchte zu erklären was mir passiert sei glaubte man mir nicht sondern ließ mich in die Psychiatrie einweisen. Niemand glaubte mir die Story mit der Frau und meiner Familie. Nicht einmal meine Psychologin. Diese glaubte das ich an Schizophrenie leiden würde. Von da an hörte ich Tag und Nacht immer wieder die Stimmen und die Schreie meiner Familie, egal was ich versuchte ich hörte sie IMMER. Mit der Zeit fingen sie an Sachen zu sagen wie : Erlöse dich endlich von deinem Leid, oder: Bring dich um und wir sind alle wieder vereint. Lange konnte ich nicht mehr gegen die Stimmen ankämpfen also tat ich das was sie wollten. heimlich nahm ich eine überdosis der Schlaftabletten die sie mir immer verabreichten. Diese versteckte ich jedoch immer unter meiner Zunge . Und als ich endlich meinen Selbstmord versuch beendet hatte empfing mich die Dunkelheit willkommen in ihre Arme Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Geister